The main purpose of this fiscal year is to establish visual function core facility. During past year, following equipment were added to the core: 1) A rodent apparatus was integrated with existing Espion ERG (electroretinogram) recording system for mouse ERG recording in Building 49 laboratory area. 2) A new Espion ERG recording setup was purchased and placed in Building 6B animal facility. 3) A Bioptigen OCT (optical coherence tomography) instrument was purchased and placed in Building 6B animal facility. All these equipment were installed and tested. A system of reservation, usage monitoring, and routine maintenance has established. In coordinating with animal facility, procedures of dark-adapting animal for ERG recordings were created. During the past year, core provided service and training to 28 scientists in 12 research groups (PIs). Core helped in design ERG recording protocols for general purpose and for specific needs. In particular, in collaboration with users, core developed methods for dc-ERG recordings. This method is currently used by a number of research groups to record ERG c-wave. Core provided training and help to users on analysis methods of ERG and OCT data, and on tools of generating final reports. Core also provided directions and instructions on installation of of software needed for ERG and OCT data analysis. Core organized seminars and lectures on using ERG recording and OCT techniques for visual function evaluation. In addition, the core also hosted ERG workshop sessions to educate users on retinal physiology and techniques of ERG recording and data analysis. To advocate the service to NIH research community, the core presented a poster at NIH research festival, and co-hosted a session with Mouse Imaging Facility about OCT techniques by Bioptigen. In addition, core provided consultations and advises on various research projects.